


Spring Awakening One-Shots (Requests Open)

by Canihaveausername34



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canihaveausername34/pseuds/Canihaveausername34
Summary: I TAKE REQUESTS
Relationships: Hanschen Rilow/Ernst Robel, Melchior Gabor/Moritz Stiefel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Requests- Please Read!!

**So, I will be taking requests for this one-shot book, because I don't actually have that many ideas as of right now.**

**I just want to write some Spring Awakening stuff because it is literally my life and there's not enough of this content out there right now!**

**Anyway, these are the terms if you want to request something:**

~You have to name a specific ship or a platonic pairing

~I _prefer_ to write gay/lesbian ships, but I will do straight ships as long as they don't involve Ilse, Moritz, or Ernst. I just don't feel comfortable writing those characters into a heterosexual relationship

~Polyamorous relationships are cool with me, as well as transgender characters (MtF or FtM)

~I don't really care about canon compliance tbh- request anything as long as it's not _too_ weird

~Can be a modern AU or not, but please specify when you request

~Specify Fluff, Angst, and Smut, (or a combination of them) when you request

~NO R*PE/NON-CON (though CNC is acceptable)

~If you want smut, specify whether you want it to be more vanilla or a 'lil kinky

~You don't have to _have_ a specific prompt or anything

~Comment if you have anymore questions-- I'm sorry if I wasn't very clear, I'm tired--

**Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night!**


	2. I Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayloft scene but better (not in terms of plot)  
> By better I mean it's Moritz instead of Wendla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayloft scene but better (Not in terms of plot)  
> By better I mean it's Moritz instead of Wendla  
> Also it's a little more consensual this time

This sucks lmao

* * *

Moritz entered the barn, his clothes soaked and his hair matted to his forehead from walking through the pouring rain. He looked up and saw Melchior sitting in the dark hayloft. "So, here you are."  
  
Melchior looked down at him "Go away... please" he said.  
  
"There's a storm coming, you know... You can't just sit in some hayloft." 

"Out." Melchior said flatly.

Moritz was silent before saying "Everyone's at church," he said slowly "I decided not to go."

"Yes. Well."

After another brief silence, Moritz spoke. "They're probably wondering where I am..." he said, looking back at the ground. "I also have your journal-"

Melchior perked up. "You do?!" he asked, sitting up straight.

"I found it. I was out on a walk in the woods. I'm guessing you dropped it?" Moritz said and pulled the leather journal out of the pocket of his jacket. Moritz climbed into the hayloft and handed it to him.   
  
Melchior smiled a bit and thanked his friend "You can go now."

Moritz shook his head "You seem lonely."  
  
"I'm fine. Just go, Mo."  
  
Moritz shook his head "No."

Melchior sighed. "Fine."

Moritz moved closer to him and Melchior rests his head on the other boy's chest. "I can hear your heart beating," he commented and gazed up at Moritz. He moved up and leaned into kiss him, causing Moritz to hesitate. "Melchi... I don't think we should-" 

Melchior cut him off by changing their positions so that he was now cradling Moritz's head on his chest. "No matter where I am... I hear your heart, beating."  
  
Moritz closed his eyes "And I can hear yours..."  
  
Melchior leans in and kisses him again, and Moritz jerks away yet again. "Melchior... stop. I-I can't. We're not supposed to."  
  
"What?" Melchior looks into his eyes "Not supposed to what? Love? I don't know-- is there such a thing? I hear your heart..." he rested a hand on Moritz's chest and stared at him. "...I feel you breathing--everywhere--the rain, the hay... Please. Please, Moritz..."

This time, Moritz leans in and presses his lips to Melchior's. A little smirk formed on Melchior's face as he gently pushed him down so his back was resting on the hay. Moritz stared up at him and pulled away from the kiss. "W-what are you..." Melchior silence him by gently placing a finger to his lips. "You trust me, don't you?"  
  
"Yes-- but-- Melchi... it's...w-wrong...we're not allowed..."

"Why?" Melchior asked him. "Why is it wrong for us to love? To feel _good_?" he questioned.   
  
"Mother always said--"  
  
"To hell with what your mother thinks! She doesn't get to tell you what's right and what's wrong. How do you feel?" He said the last part with a soft tone, as Moritz seemed a little shaken up by his exclamation.

Moritz bit his lip and considered for a second before seizing him by the shoulders and pulling him into another kiss. Melchior began fumbling with the buttons of Moritz's shirt as they kissed. "W-wait-" Moritz stuttered again. He wanted it, but was just nervous.

Melchior could tell this and placed a hand on Moritz's cheek "It's just me, Moritz" he stroked his cheek gently with his thumb "It's just me..." Moritz nodded "O-okay... I-I trust you..." he said, relaxing again.

Melchior unzipped the front of Moritz's trousers and gently stroked him through his undergarments, causing him to tense a bit. Moritz let out a small gasp "M-Melchi~" 

"Yes?" he asked, as he removed Moritz's trousers completely.

"M-more.." he said with a small whimper.

Melchior smirked and slipped off his undergarments, before getting on top of Moritz and lowering his pants as well. Moritz was completely red in the face and flustered, just staring at Melchior. 

Melchior spit into his hand and stroked length. He didn't have any lubricant with him, so this would have to do.

He looked up at Moritz after he had positioned himself "Is this okay?" he asked, wanting to make sure his friend was okay with it.   
  
Moritz nodded "Y-yes..." he stuttered, still very much flustered.

~I'm not writing smut-- I'm just not in the mood right now~

Moritz panted heavily as he came down from his high. Melchior looked at him "Are you alright..?" he asked. The boy nodded and slowly sat up, slipping on his trousers and buttoning up his shirt.

Melchior did the same before moving close to Moritz "I think we should stay up here for the rest of the day..." he suggested, laying down on the hay. "Spend some quality time together... where no one can bother us."

Moritz laid beside him "Won't people wonder where we are?" he asked as he rested his head on his friend's chest. Melchior wrapped his arms around him "Forget them... all that matters in you and me right now."


End file.
